A New World
by Chrissienuil
Summary: The world has been taking over bij vampires. A new race was created named breeds. A young breed called Bella can save the human race and the breeds. Or will the Vampire Edward stop it.WIll get LEMONS AND MORE
1. Explanation

**Explanations**

Things have changed on earth. Vampires are the one with power. They no longer hide away in the dark. They don't kill in silence anymore. No the vampires are the superior creatures, the dominant species. The werewolves are killed as far that is known. Humans are no longer the normal prey of the vampires. No the vampires created a new species not totally human not totally animal.

This species is called breeds. Breeds are created from humans and animal DNA in special labs all over the world. The rich vampires use them as hunting prey's. But things are about to change. All by one little breed girl called Isabella Marie Swan, she was created in a lab in a little town called Forks.

Humans know nothing about the breeds, They are living in fear to be killed by the lesser vampires. The lesser one still hunt the humans because they don't have to money to buy a breed.

Well that's not completely true there is a group of human who know about the breeds. In the thirteen countries around the world that have labs with humans working in those labs. In each lab there are ten humans working under the command of three vampires. Each lab makes different breeds, the breeds that are created were: Lions, Cougars, Wolf, Coyote, Bears, Lynx, Panther, Tiger, Iberian Lynx, Jaguar, Cheetah, Leopard. The breeds where created to give the vampires some excitement in the hunting. Because humans became to boring for them. The breeds where created for hunting, but the humans in different labs trained their breeds also for war, so they could save them from the vampires. Because breeds where strong enough to kill a vampire. So they were trained to infiltrate, fighting, spying and more things we aren't allowed to speak about.

You see when Vampires created breeds they didn't expect the breeds to be as fast as them, to have senses who were just as good as a vampire. The only difference thing between the species was that Breeds weren't monster us killers like the vampire were. They didn't kill in cold blood like the most vampires did.

In a lot of things breeds were the better race on earth the only difference was their numbers were small. And a lot off them where killed even before they were used for the favourite vampire sport, Breed hunting. This is because only the strongest breeds are allowed to survive. For those games. The weaker ones have to die.

But back to the breed Isabella Swan created at Forks, the vampires who run this lab are Alice, Emmett and Carlisle they are different from any other vampires, but still they are vampires. The breeds in the lab are treated according to the vampires laws that means no clothing, beds or any other humanly comforts. That are the rules but guess what rules are meant to be broken.

**A/N Note:** Well this is my second twilight story. I made a combination with twilight and the breed series. Later on you there will also be some little things from the dark series. But that will come when the story is ready for it so to say.. And again don't shoot me I'm dutch and still working on my typing. And I would love to hear what you guys think from this introduction from the story.


	2. Breaking Out

** 1. Breaking Out**

Isabella woke by the thundering sounds of boots running through the hall ways. Breeds had an excellent hearing, she could hear the smallest sounds, she could hear heartbeats. Listing more carefully she could hear shouting and screaming. ATTACK her mind screamed they were under attack. "Shit" she cursed running to the door of the room, the other breeds she shared her room with came also into action. Angela, Jessica, Eric and Tyler were the breeds with her. Just like her they didn't have any clothing.

She and he four friends were the last breeds of the age of eighteen the other twenty breeds died during childhood and training. It was very hard to keep breeds alive until they were five years of age. Nobody knew why. But one thing was for sure Isabella and the others had lost a lot of brothers and sister in their life. "We have to get the children out of here" Angela said thinking about the cubs. " I know" I looked slowly to my family "We only need to figure out how to get out of this place and fast. Cause something tells me were not gonna survive it otherwise".

The next ten minutes they tried to find a way to escape but nothing worked. Do you guys hear that" Jessica asked. One by one we looked at our prison door that opened to reveal the vampire Alice "Come you have to get out of here" looking shocked at the vampire we followed her true the deserted hall ways. In a distance we could hear the screams of other breeds, older ones and younger ones "We can't leave" Angela hissed. Tyler and Eric agreed on that. "I'm sorry but there is nothing you can do" Alice said "The Voltori found out that we didn't follow all the rules" looking grim I could understand what Alice said. The cubs here in the lab had gotten blankets to sleep on. And that didn't go well the vampires rules to see us as animals instead from humans. "Screw that" Tyler growled "We are not losing more family members" The other nodded. Defeated Alice told us to follow her to the weapon chamber.

As soon as we were there we pulled on some clothing and boots that would protect our under legs. Pulling our weapons from the storage. Putting some knives into my boots, I grabbed a weapon holster for around my hips putting weapons and ammunition in it. I looked at my team and nodded "Wait" Alice said "Take this. It's a communication set with this you can talk to each other and in the eye pies you can see were the intruders are. The intruders and other breeds are red dots. You are all blue dots so you can see were the others are in the lab." we all grabbed one off the communication pieces. One by one we left the room after that.

"Thanks Alice, be safe" and with those words I followed my family into the hardest battle we would ever face. This could be our ending, but it also could be our beginning, but no matter what one thing was for sure we would lose family member tonight. And some filthy leaches would die. I just hope that Alice would escape and be safe. I really liked Alice even though she was a vampire.

Walking silently I came in different room that used to be occupied by the youngest breeds, but now I was only faced with death and destruction. Every breed cub was killed. Rage filled my very being. I growled in anger. Those basterds had to die and soon. The killed young cubs without a thought. Those monsters had to die. Silently I started to move again. The movements resembled the predator she was. Moving like I was stalking a prey, not making a sound. My scent was hidden by the special clothing I wore. The scientists in this lab had created it a couple of months ago. And we were the only lab that had it. That alone would give me an advantage and the element of surprise. Not wearing any shoes I moved further on. Early on we had learned that wearing shoes was a nuisance because no matter what a vampire would hear you 50% of the time and that was not acceptable.

Putting the eye piece in front of my eye again I could see some red dots moving not to far away. I could see my family closing in on some other red dots on a lower level. Smiling a predatory smile my cane nines were in sight.

Almost there my mind whispered at me. Right before I wanted to attack I could hear the growls of different breeds, I could smell fear, blood , strength and death. I knew in that instant that a lot of my family had died. This could be the chance I needed. Moving more like the Iberian Lynx that I was I made my way into the room. So far no one had notices me.

The room was one big blood bath all over the place were corpses from breeds and vampires a like. Getting a good grip of myself and my emotions I moved swiftly to my first vampire. Taking him down by surprise. He never stood a chance and never saw it coming.

I fought vast and swift not giving my enemies and change. From the corner of my eyes I could see some vamps gaining up on me. With a deadly smile on my face I pulled my two hand guns out and shot them. You see the humans scientists made a poison that could kill a vampire in a instant. The bullets were also strong enough to penetrate a vampire skin. The vampires I had shot fell down to the ground. I could see two breed males fighting giving everything they got. They were the last living breeds in this room, But it wasn't enough all to soon they died to.

"Fuck guys come in please tell me you have saved some breeds? I was to late all breeds in this sector are dead".  
"Shit" I heard Angela curse true the communication link "I have nine breeds here, I'm taking them to the armour room for clothing and weapons".  
"Copy that" Eric responded "I have two breeds and already been to the weapon room"  
"No breeds left alive in sector nine" Tyler responded with a dead voice.  
"Alright get trough the other levels after that we leave and blow this place up. Tyler you're the explosion expert I want you to get explosives to blow the place up"  
"Yes Alpha" he responded  
"Angela make sure we have an escape route and make sure we have transport".  
"Yes Alpha"  
"Eric"  
"Yes Alpha"  
"Make sure that we have a save house and money to support our selves for the next years and make sure we have enough money, let the breeds you saved help you. Now get moving and save some more breeds". I could hear the ending click signalling that all my pack members had signed out. Looking at the eye piece I could see some red dots moving a couple of rooms further down the hall. Pulling myself together I left the room trying not to look at the death and destruction the room held. Moving like the feline in was I went to the next room. Sniffing the air I smelled breeds. Still moving carefully I went into the room. In the room were three young male breeds. They were barley fifteen years old. My mind screamed at me to save these boys. They were still children nothing more.

** Three Years Later**

"Nathan, Dakota and Matt get your buts down here" footsteps were heard right before the boys showed up in the living room. It was exactly three years ago that I saved those three boys from the labs in forks. I just couldn't let them die. In the years we trained them further for there safety. Eric, Tyler and Angela were living in the same house. These days we lived in the woods of Canada. Our house was in the centre of a little village. There were five houses next to ours.

We found this village six months after our escape we made sure we were safe and no vampires had followed us. We secured the village with all necessary things like camera's, alarm systems and many more. We were for 80% save. In the years that followed more breeds joined us here like Ben he was a Wolf breed, Jessica a lynx, Damian a Coyote and his mate Lisa also a Coyote. There were three lion breed males they were more on there own but followed orders. You see every breed here saw me as their leader. I was Alpha and nobody was slacking or disobeying my orders. We were a strong and good family. But still we weren't free. We were still hunted and the only change that we had was to free the other breeds from the labs. So far we know that the breed lab in Moscow that created Wolfs has fallen. The lab in Africa that created Lions had fallen, and the coyote lab in England had fallen. Then our own lab and the lab in Mexico that created lynxes had fallen as well. The rest off the breeds were still captured. The breeds that escaped were either killed or were living some were hidden. But I four days a group of Coyote breeds were coming here. That mean's we needed more security, food and more houses to live in for them. We would gave them the feeling that they were more that an animal. That they were a person. Breeds had feeling the could love. Just look at Damian and Lisa they had mated and marked each other. We still didn't know that the mating was all about but we did now they were mated for life. You see Angela and Ben also mated, Jessica and Eric mated too. It was new to us breeds after all we were always separated we were trained, hurt, killed the woman were raped. But we rarely saw love. We showed loyalty to our family but love was something new to us. We never experienced it but now it was slowly showing and becoming stronger. But there were also complications the breeds who mated had mating symptoms. The would produce some sort of hormone. And they would need their mate is a emotional way and sexually way. The body of the mated breeds was almost twenty for seven aroused. We had no way to help them you see the mating had also a down side because off the arousing state they were in they were in pain and we couldn't help them. Luckily we found a female vampire. Yes a vampire but she is really different she is hunted down by the Voltori because she drinks from blood bags. She doesn't kill and she is a doctor specialised in Genetic things. She knows a lot of us breeds she worked in the Lion breed labs. And knows almost everything about the feline breeds. She's now working on the wolf and coyote genetics.

"Angela how far is the security system" I asked trough communication  
"Its totally updated we secured everything around the village and the caves around here are save as well Alpha"  
"Good"  
"Lisa"  
"Yes Alpha"  
"Is the last house done?"  
"Yes Alpha everything is set, Jessica and Eric also made sure there were enough clothes and food for everyone.  
"Good thanks" ending the communication I looked at the three Iberian lynxes in the room. "Alright men I want you on patrol tonight to keep it all save for the breeds that are arriving tomorrow morning".  
"Yes Alpha" the men saluted and left the room ready to fulfil their duties.

Finally I was alone.. It was rare to have no one in the house. Making a running dash upstairs I went to my bathroom. To let a bath fill up. Mixing some strawberry scented bath scents in it. Slowly I started to strip, grabbing something for my hair I pinned it up and stepped into the bath that was filled for the most part. Sighing I closed my eyes and let myself drift.

** Jaguar Breed lab:**

It has been exactly been three years ago that Carlisle, Emmett and Alice came to our lab. The Iberian Lynx breed lab had been destroyed because they hadn't obeyed the rules. It was their only bloody fault that all there precious breeds were killed. So the Voltori sent them to me to straiten them out. It was supposed to be a punishment. But it didn't work out that way. Well lets just say that Jasper and Rosalie hadn't had any problem with that. Stupid vampires. Stupid no good family.

Shaking my head I concentrated on the Jaguars that were fighting for survival in front off us. These breeds were ten years old, both male and brothers.  
"Kill them" I growled when the breeds stopped fighting and were just looking at each other. They were created to fight nothing more.  
"Yes sir"  
I left the room to be confronted by my new sister in law. Jasper and Alice had married three weeks ago. And god she was a pain in the ass. I can't understand what Jasper sees in her. Well I guess the saying is right about that love is blind.  
"You can't kill them Edward"  
"Yes I can and I will, This is my lab Alice" I slapped her in the face "Don't forget that, you aren't in control here, You maybe married to my brother but that doesn't mean a thing".  
"I hate you Edward" ignoring her screaming I left for my room. Breeds were animals nothing more, They were prey, they didn't have feeling they were useless.

And nothing could change my mind about it. Nothing. It would only happen when hell would freeze over. Like that would ever happen. Grapping my communication link I called Tanya on her private link.  
"Tanya speaking"  
"My bedroom and now" I said with a growl ending the conversation I walked to the converse room were Carlisle would be.  
"Carlisle update please"  
"Yes sir, So far there are five breeds labs that had fallen, the first was the coyote lab, then the wolfs, Iberian lynx, lions and as last the lynx labs. The only connection that is between the five labs is that an army vampires was sent there, To eliminate all breeds and humans working there. But from the five labs was only one lab that hadn't had any survivors and that's the lab Alice, Emmett and myself came from.  
"Fuck.. So your basically telling me there a breeds who are roaming free on this earth we control?"  
"Yes sir"  
"Are they recaptured?""  
"Not all sir they captured some lynx survivors but nothing more, its like the breeds never existed".  
"That's just fucking great Carlisle I want more information as soon as possible, for now I will be in my room". After I left my thought were running around free breeds. That was just not possible. But we would find that. Breeds were divided and they hadn't any Alpha's anymore because they all had died in the labs. Smiling I walked in my room. Were Tanya was waiting for me on the bed. Her clothes were in the corner of the room just like I always wanted. Walking slowly to her I grabbed her hair. Turning her face to mine I kissed her aggressively.

"Hmm Edward" she said moaning  
"Don't talk Tanya you know what you have to do"  
With a smile that was supposed to be seductive, she crawled of the bed. Slowly she opened my trousers and pulled them down together with my boxers after some help from me. My hard one sprung up. Almost purring like a cat she took me in her mouth. God she really had to stop making noises because she sounded like a choking pig. I really don't get it why she tries to sound like a purring feline it's not attractive.  
"Suck more Tanya" I growled at her. Making good work of it she started to suck harder en took me deeper in her mouth. Enjoying the moment I grabbed her hair, setting the pace and making the decision to how deep she should take me in her mouth. While fucking her mouth I tried to picture someone else. Ever since I was turned I saw a girl with big doe like brown eyes. And dark brown eyes. With a slender figure. But I never met her, but I know she is real and somewhere out there. Still picturing my angel.. I began to come. Like a little bitch in heat she was. Tanya swallowed everything. " Tank you Tanya you can go now". She looked startled at me. But never said anything further about it. When the door fell into it's lock. I let my clothes fall to the floor to take a shower. Because my body and my dick could use it after Tanya. She left her filth on me and most importantly she left lipstick on little Edward.

I started the shower and made sure it was as hot as I could get. After all my skin wouldn't feel the heat. Stepping under the warm water. I let my thought drift to the girl I saw in my dreams. My own angel.

**A/n:** **Hey** everyone well this was the first real chap from the story.. So let me know what you think about it.. I know I have things to improve. But if you got tips or anything else please say it and REVIEUW PLEASE…

And for the people who also are reading Payback's a bitch you probably noticed the names Nathan, Dakota and Matt.. I can't say jet how big their parts are going to be in this story but I guess you will have to find out...


	3. Surprises

** 2.**** Surprise**

** Isabella**

Everything was done now. The coyote breeds had joined us without further complications. Everything was going as I hoped. But for how long would it last. It was like every time something good happend to us something bad would follow in its footsteps. I could feel it something very, very bad would happen and it would happen soon. Something life changing something that could build everything or destroy everything.

God maybe I'm getting paranoid like Eric said. But this feeling is so strong I can't shake it. Just like my dreams they are getting more frequent I can't stop them. And dammit they're controlling my emotions. I can't get a good night sleep without getting aroused. And I'm just a tiny breed alpha who needs her sleep. Or else she's fucking cranky. And just so you know little me can BITE very hard. Looking around my office I saw the dossier closet from every breed that had joined our ranks. I also had the files on my computer of all the other labs and their breeds. I could keep track off the breeds they had and the breeds that had died.

"Bella" Tyler called, his voiced sounded worried to my ears  
"What's wrong Tyler?"  
"We picked up some weird scents not human Bells"  
"You mean"  
"I'm afraid so Bells….. Vampires"  
"Get the men together we need to get them out off the way before they get here, And take come coyote males with you. Something tells me you will need them" I said in a commanding voice  
"Yes Alpha" he left immediately calling the other through the communication links. This was not good we have young breeds here and breeds who just had escaped. Not only that we had pregnant woman. Who knows how our males will react true intruders. This isn't good for the pack, group whatever you want to call it. How can they heal with those bloodsuckers so close to our homes.  
"Eric"  
"Yes alpha" he answered true the communication link  
"I want to bloodsuckers captured and bring them here"  
"Yes Alpha"  
"Oh and Eric let no one escape if they are too much trouble rip them apart and burn them Understood Eric"  
"Understood Alpha"  
Tonight will torture some vampires just for the fun of it.

** Emmett**

Me and Rosy where on a little vacation in Canada to relax and enjoy our time together. We needed it after all that shit with my lab that had been destroyed. Almost every human and vampire was murdered that had worked there. All our breeds where brutally murdered. I still miss some of the breeds. Mostly I miss the breed Bella. She was a perfect hunter and leader. And everyone would have wanted to hunt her. So maybe it's a good thing that no vampire male or female will ever have her. But something was off I couldn't put my finger on it. But my head screamed danger for my mate and myself. And it was good to finally get away from that fucking man whore Edward. I know he is Rose dr brother but man they guy is a dick and he is absolute hell to life with.

Rose and I went further into the Canadian woods. Where the better preys would be. I couldn't wait to get some grizzly. I knew that rose would go after some deer. She hated to have her clothes ruined in a fight with her meal. But I loved it. Now a day's the only excitement I would get in my life was hunting and having wild, crazy sex with my beloved mate.

"Well, well if that isn't our beloved vampire scientist Emmett" Turning around to the voice I was face to face with Tyler. Not possible he should be dead my mind screamed at me. How was it possible that there was an Iberian lynx alive they should all have died in the destruction off our lab.  
"Tyler how can you be alive?"  
"There's a lot you don't know leech" a different person said stopping next to Tyler.  
"Eric" I was getting more and more confused how could this have happed. I pulled Rose closer to my body.  
"Who are these breeds" she whispered to me  
"Iberian lynx breeds"  
"NO" she said shocked "Not possible"  
"Well apparently it is possible"  
"Enough of this" another voice growled. Out off the shadows a female came. I could smell her scent she was a coyote.  
"Calm down Shea" Tyler ordered  
"The alpha ordered that they be captured" Eric said to the other male and female breeds who had surrounded us now.  
"I'm calm for now I want to kill some leeches after all they killed my mate in cold blood. And if I didn't get revenge for his death I would be a fucking wolf" she growled angry.  
Can this get any worse? Next ting I felt a tingling in my neck and everything went black. I could hear Rose scream before she fell silent to.

"Wackey, wackey big bear" someone said. Groaning I started to get up.  
"Well took you long enough big guy" the same voice said taunting me. Opening my eyes I looked up to the face of Bella.  
"Well it's good to see you're a wake now Emmett"  
"Where is Rose" I said calm but my body was raging with anger and disbelieve that my favourite breed was still alive.  
"Don't worry about your mate Emmett she's safe unlike your kind we aren't monsters"  
"Yeah right" I couldn't believe the hate I saw in her eyes. She was so different than in the labs. She was more alive and stronger in a way.  
"Now, now calm down brother bear. No need to get upset with me if it wasn't for you dearest sister we would al have been dead"  
"What" shocked I looked at the breed we created  
"You look surprised Alice never told you she freed us and gave us clothes and weapons to defend ourselves and save our brothers and sisters. Tut, tut bad Alice" she said with a smile.  
"Why did you capture us?"  
"Because your on our lands and I have to protect my pack. I am their leader after all its my duty, my responsibility. You look shocked Emmett"  
" I am I never thought you breeds would be like this"  
"I know" she said wiggling her eyebrows "Neat isn't it"  
"It's something yes" A gorgeous smile lifted her face, before it was serious again.  
"Anyway we have to interrogate you and your mate and you have to stay here as our prisoners I have no other choice"  
"You always have a choice"  
"No I don't" she growled dangerous "You thought us that Emmett ,together with your human workers" She made a hand gesture and I was lifted of the ground by two breeds. Wondering where they came from. " Bring him to his mate we interrogate them in the morning" The breeds nodded and took me away downstairs to some sort of room.

** Isabella**

I never thought that I would see Emmett ever again. The world is full of surprises. Just like him, he has a Mate now. Back in the lab he didn't have one, but now you can smell her scent all over him. And it smells disgustingly sweet. Sweeter than normal so gross. Looking down at the ID cards I had of them Emmett McCartney and Rosalie Hale. There also was a card and a key from some expensive hotel where they were staying at. My men where already there to get their stuff and making sure everyone believed the went to England for an extended vacation, well a hunting vacation. Their still bloodsuckers. But this would buy us some time. So we could get a new location to stay at. After all it the vampires would get a whiff off us they would be swarming around us like bees to their hive.

"Angela" I called trough communication  
"Yes Bella"  
"I want you to find a new location for us to life at"  
"I will begin immediately"  
"Good" We had to stay safe from those leeches we have to safe the rest off our kind. It would be time for breeds to have their own life.

** Edward**

I was looking at Carlisle, Alice and Jasper with a deadly look. How could none of them know that Rosalie and Emmett had planned to make their vacation longer. A week had passed since they should have returned back to the lab. But they never showed up. We only gotten an email from Rose saying she and Emmett wanted to go hunting in England. And also so they could have some more alone time. Fucking pussyes they should be here to do their work instead of fucking like a bunch of rabbits. That's my duty.  
"Edward calm down my brother or I will do it for you" Jasper said as calm as he was.  
"I will not calm down when my sister and that fucker do this to me"  
"Don't call my brother that" Alice growled fierce she looked more like a small kitten that something dangerous.  
"Control your mate Jasper or I will do it for you"  
"I will kill you before you lay a hand on Alice" Jasper growled deadly. He looked like a true vampire on that moment.  
"Whatever" I said uninterested "I want them back in 48 hours so make it happen and fast" after that I left the conference room still mad as hell. I guess that's what sexual frustration will do to you. I would still be mad as hell without it. But damn I can't get myself off enough. As soon as I release I will get hard again. I can't fucking stop thinking about her. I see her, smell her I can feel her. Looking down I could see I was hard again. Thank the gods for loose sitting pants. I need a long very long cold shower. Very cold shower indeed. Or… I started to think off Jessica Stanley a vampire who worked her. She was completely hideous and fake. Thinking about her mouth around my cock. Well I lost the old boner there. Smiling I hummed a song that came to me.

**Note:** Sorry for the long wait. I kind of neglected this story a little. But I worked really hard on this chap. And I'm pretty proud of this chap.. Although it's a little shorter that I expected it to be. so leave a review if you want and maybe some ideas for how to get Edward together with his dream woman.  
Oh and if you see some grammer mistakes please tell me what it is and how it should be i want to improve my grammer....

Greeetzz


End file.
